What's on your mind?
by Blackfang64
Summary: What is on everyone's minds right now? Natsuki is determind to find out. ShizNat Humour


**Author: This is just a what if thing, hope it works. Enjoy!**

**Note: The '' marks are Natsuki's thoughts, the Italic writing are the character's thoughts. **

Standing idly at the table, the woman stood tall with her azure blue hair hanging down past her broad like shoulders, her emeralds eyes flicking around at every corner of them room swirling the drink around in her hand before sipping it to taste. "Hey, Natsuki!" pausing the motion in her eyes, the girl named Natsuki stared over at the busty orange haired girl waving at her. "Could you help me with the food?"

Shrugging her shoulders in acceptance, the girl placed her drink aside before following Mai into the kitchen. Assisting the younger girl, Natsuki found herself chopping up foods of sorts. 'Damn this is so boring, find something to say!' "Hey Mai?"

"Yeah Natsuki?" answering out loud, her eyes never left from what she was doing.

"I was wondering, what if you could read minds, what do you think it would be like?" pressing down the knife through the carrot, she turned to Mai looking for a response.

"Dunno really, I can't answer that as I don't read minds" laughing from her response, Mai hurried across to the dish bubbling at the south east of the kitchen. Leaving Natsuki to ponder in silence, she closed her eyes picturing the 'What if'.

**---------- **

Standing beside the table filled with foods of sort, Natsuki picked down tasty the desserts neatly placed around the table. 'Man this food is good, Mai sure knows her stuff'

The corner of her eye caught sight of a familiar honey brunette. 'Shizuru? I wonder what she is thinking right now?' Eager to know, Natsuki began to stare distantly at the woman.

_Oh I can't wait till this party is over, then I can do Natsuki in the shower. She looks so cute when she's surprised! _

Widening her eyes in distraught, the blunette slowly turned her head away. 'Why on earth is that woman thinking of sex in a place like this?!' eagerly to close the thought out, she turned to the food once more for comfort as she reached down to grab a poky stick. Finding another's hand there before her own, she snaked up along the arm with her eyes staring bluntly into the owner's eyes. 'Nao? Hm, I wonder what she is thinking?'

_In your face Kuga, I got the Poky before you did! Hope she isn't mad at me, she looks so cute when she loses. _

"What?" looking up at Natsuki with a stern attitude the blunette merely shook her head before reaching for another poky stick before wondering off. Sneaking around the corner of the room, she stood silently staring over at the faces in the party. 'So many minds to read, so little time.... Well, might as well get started'

Looking at her first victim which was a short brunette girl with glasses and a mousy like personality to her. 'Yukino? Wonder what she's thinking'

_Haruka-chan you must stop harassing the guest with your antics. Oh, where's an alcoholic drink when you need one? _

'Alchohol? What does she need that for?' bringing her attention to the woman standing beside Yukino seemed to be causing some attention as she seemed to be yelling at Shizuru.

_Damn this Bubuzuke, here I am bragging about how Yukino is better then Natsuki but she just merely smiles. Damnit, I hope she doesn't get laid tonight._

'What on earth?' slowly ascending across the room she once more found herself staring back at Shizuru. 'I've already read her mind, but it couldn't hurt to read it again'

_Ara, maybe I should invite Haruka and Yukino for a foursome with me and Natsuki? It would be nice too- _

'That's it; her mind is way too dirty! Change the person, change the person!' freeing her mind from a perilous end, she peeked her head out a little more getting a wider view of the room. 'Let's see, who do we have here?' the small bundle of long silver blonde hair caught Natsuki's attention. 'Hm, I wonder what my sister Alyssa is thinking?'

_Oooo I can't wait for ice creams tonight, although I wish Nao and Miyu would stop disappearing off into the bathrooms so often. Oh well, means more for me! _

'Disappearing... what? She'll understand when she's older and turns gay, now let's see what Miyu is thinking' drifting the attention up to the cyan haired woman standing firmly, nodding her head at the questions.

* * *

'Nothing? Oh right, she's an android or something. Well, Nao's close by, let's see what she thinks of the situation'

_I love my trips to the ice cream shop with Miyu; licking the double choc flavour off her neck always sweetens my tooth. Although, I wish little snot nose wasn't brought along to our dates. _

'.....Okay, something tells me a Nao and Miyu pairing is being sighted. Let's check back with Shizuru' bringing her eyes once more upon the goddess of sex, she found Shizuru walking towards Nao.

_Nao looks more cheerful then usual, perfect time to ask if she would like have Natsuki's back tonight? Oh I just know she's going to enjoy doing Natsuki in her- _

'What the F-! Will she stop thinking of ways to have sex with me for five minutes!' feeling the hotted blush upon her cheeks, she set her eyes over at a lovable pair. 'Aoi, Chie, no doubt they're thinking about gossip'

_Womanizer, womanizer, oh I'm a womanizer baby! _

_I wonder whether I should wear the mistress costume or the naughty school girl outfit tonight? _

'Wait, since when is Aoi a womanizer? Costumes, just what do those two get up to?' cocking an eyebrow high, Natsuki decided to keep peeking around a little more as her eyes soon laid upon a young girl pigging herself out at the table. "Mikoto? Let's see what she's up too'

_Food, sweet tasty food! Mmm, Mai cooks the best dishes, yep yep. Even Mai herself tastes good; she really loves it when I'm licking her- _

'What the FU-! Why is it that everyone's mind has some form of sexuality to it?!' restraining her head from exploding, she pressed her hands in hard against her head in an effort to reframe herself from going insane.

"Hey Natsuki *hic*, wassup.....?" groggily breaking Natsuki's mental breakdown, she found s half drunken Midori tugging on her shoulder. 'I wonder what she's thinking?'

_This party's the bomb! Good food, alcohol and a lot of women too. I know, this party could use a lesbian org- _

'WHAT?! Even her too?! That's it, I'm leaving!' averting Midori's question aside, the cobalt haired girl rushed past the guests before bumping into a familiar saffron haired girl. "Oh, Natsuki, there you are!" looking to find Mai smiling at her, the blunette took the small opportunity to read her mind.

_She's in rush, wonder if she's going after Shizuru? She looks kind of desperate, maybe she wants a little 'private time' with her, oh I wish I could join in on their games. _

'Mai too! That's it, we're leaving this perverted like party' "Sorry, I got to go!" avoiding anymore of Mai's questions, Natsuki pushed fiercely past the guests before reaching the crimson eyed goddess. "Why hello Natsuki, what brings you here?

_I'm gonna do Natsuki in shower, the bedroom, the kitchen, the lounge room, on the sofa, in Nao's bed- _

'NAO'S BE- that's it, no Natsuki for you tonight!' groaning from the perverted thought that crossed her mind, she snatched Shizuru by the wrist before making a run for it. "Shizuru, we're leaving and that's that!" calling back to her Kyoto born lover, Shizuru only giggled at the possibilities as too where it was going.

_Maybe she'll do me on her bike, maybe then she could ride two of her most favourite things. I'm going to rock her world tonight! _

'No way, I wish could never read people's minds!'

* * *

Opening her eyes, she found a bowl of salad pestering before her noticing that Mai was holding it up to her face. "Could you take this out please?" breathing a sigh in relief, Natsuki took the bowl of Mai's hand before walking out of the kitchen.

Looking both sides as she entered the living room, she found the room to be empty except for a tall honey brunette girl hanging up decorations. 'No one's here? Oh right the party hasn't started yet, well Shizuru's here, but that could only mean-'

"Why is Natsuki staring, does she see something she likes?" the sweet angelic Kyoto accent broke the cobalt haired girl from her thought before noticing how close Shizuru was to her.

"W-what? No, I mean I was just-" the tip of Shizuru's finger silenced the blunette upon her lips before watching the older woman close in on the distance between them.

"I'm sure Natsuki knows what's on my mind right now" Shizuru's voice was now deep in Natsuki's mind, the slight bolt generated an idea as to answer Shizuru's question. The touch of Shizuru's lips on her own alerted Natsuki back into reality but she soon found herself engulfed in Shizuru's love.

'Sex'

**End **

**Author: I guess I should get to work on the next chapter of 'Oneechan', holidays are almost over for me which is a bummer but that's not going to stop me from writing. Read and review if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
